creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Loot
Basic Information Ghost Loot is a special type of Loot Bag dropped by randomly spawning Ghost Creatures that will only appear in the "wild" during event-times - mainly around Halloween during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. Additionally, also red ghostly event Creatures that can be summoned by Idols for Idol Events will occasionally drop Ghost Loot Bags, but not every one of them every time - except for Soulkeepas. Idols can be collected during Halloween-times, but the Idols can be stored and Idol Events can be initiated with them throughout the year. How to obtain * Ghost Loot will be dropped by naturally spawning white Ghost Creatures when they are killed during event-times: Ghost Pigsies, Ghost Leafies, Ghost Rocksters, Ghost Chizzards and Ghost Mirus. These Creatures only spawn at night on solid natural blocks on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that spawn in Caves also only during ingame nights. Since 2018, every Ghost Creature drops a Ghost Loot bag, rarely containing 1 Haunted Idol * Ghost Loot is also randomly dropped by some of the large red aggressive event Creatures during event-times that are summoned by Idols (Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idol or Unleashed Haunted Idols). Only Soulkeepas will always drop a Ghost Loot Bag * of course, Ghost Creatures and red ghostly Idol Event Creatures spawned by Mob Spawners will not drop any Ghost Loot when killed Content of Ghost Loot bags in 2018 When killed during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign around Halloween 2018, every Ghost Creature would drop a Ghost Loot bag that could rarely contain one Haunted Idol and nothing else. Most of the times though, a Ghost Loot bag would contain 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy though (tradeable for many different Halloween items, recipes and costumes at any of the Pumpkirus that spawn in the night on the surface), plus 3-4 stacks of random items: * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass * 1-2 Globs of Goo Please note that rare Ghost Creatures like Ghost Mirus or uncommon Ghost Creatures like Ghost Chizzard and Ghost Rocksters would not drop any "better" Ghost Loot bags nor would they drop Haunted Idols more often than common Ghost Creatures like Ghost Pigsies and Ghost Leafies. Ghost Loot Bags in 2017 Ghost Loot bags would not be dropped from every killed Ghost Creature during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. When dropped, these special Loot bags would randomly contain: * 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy (tradeable for Pumpkin Treasure Chests at any Pumpkiru that spawns in the night) * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 Globs of Goo * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass In 2017, Pumpkiru Candy could be traded for Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests (this type of chest is most recommended since it can contain crafting recipes), but also Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests or Pumpkin Treasure Chests that any of the Pumpkirus would offer at night times. For more information and details about how to obtain Ghost Loot bags and what to do with their contents exactly, please refer to the article Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Haunted Nights Category:Christmas Event Category:Halloween Event